The Child of the Forbidden Forest
by Kaibutsu
Summary: Her Destiny was to protect the forest from intruders, but what happens if two people enter the forest one a Demon lord and the other one a Human little girl
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inu-yasha Characters, even though I wish to own Sesshoumaru. **_

_**The woman cried but no one paid attention, no one came to ask her if she was all right. She was in a forest where it was forbidden. No one enter here, not even the demons for they feared that they would die. But for some reason the forest didn't kill the human girl when she came running in. Instead they embrace her with darkness. They didn't allow anyone to come near or enter the forest when they heard the girl crying. Instead they made the people fear the forest more when the forest started to cry with the girl. The forest crying sent chills down people back for they never had heard a sound like that come from the forbidden forest before. The Forest decide then to teach the girl all the knowledge that they have.**_

_** Well that's the first chapter I know it short bur hey I did it because it annoys my friend out. If I get lots of review maybe I'll kept updating. O yeah I'm writing the new chapter of "Old Love, New Love" So I might update that story soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**"I Hate this Place,"**_

_** A young girl said, she look around the age of six. She looks like a normal six year old girl. She had black hair, the brightness brown eyes ever and a kindly Pale tan skin. She was wearing a black Kimono with a big sakura blossom on the back and the tips of the sleeves and bottom of the kimono were sakura petals she also had a pink obi.**_

_** The only thing that wasn't normal with the girl was that she was making the flowers that were surrounding her dance. She did all of this with just a wave of her hand. She would make then stop every now and then.**_

_**"I know you do my dear child, but no matter what you belong here,"**_

_** A woman said who was leaning against a tree that was across from the little girl. The women appearance was just like the little girl the only difference was that she had green tips in her hair, green eyes, and she appears older like in her 20's. The woman who was watching the girl played with the flowers was wearing a black hariginu and matching nu-bakama (Inuyasha clothing but instead in black).**_

_**"Why do I belong here Mommy why?"**_

_** The little girl asked she finally made the flowers stop; she never made the flowers dance anymore. She brought her hand to her chest making the flowers fall to the ground. She looks up and stared at her mother. Her mother started to walk towards her and kneel down towards her height.**_

_**"You would know when you are older,"**_

_** Her mother said while petting her daughter on the head. She stood up straight and started to head towards a clearing that the trees created for her to pass by. Her daughter opens her mouth right before the mother could head out.**_

_**"I had a dream about you again last night mommy, I think it was when you where younger and when you first came here."**_

_** The girl said looking down at the flowers and making them dance for the last time. Her mother turn around and had a amuse look on her face.**_

_**"Another Dream of me?"**_

_** Just then the amuse look turn into one who had just sense danger.**_

_**"Go home child."**_

_** She said in a serious tone looking for the source of danger. When the daughter heard her mother being serious she stood up.**_

_**"Are you going to come back?"**_

_** The girl asked dusting herself off.**_

_**"Yes Now GO!"**_

_**"You Promise?"**_

_**"YES NOW LEAVE!"**_

_** The girl nodded her head and saw her mother head towards the source of danger. The little girl headed towards the opposite direction that her mother went. When the little girl left the area she didn't notice the flowers that she was playing with earlier died. Also not noticing the promise that her mother made to her was going to be broken.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inu-yasha characters but like I say I want to have sesshoumaru

An: well let's see first thing that I got to say is THANK YOU! Hahahahahahahaha I was so happy when I found all the reviews I got and just for a short paragraph. ; ; and to imagined I thought that I was going to get no reviews. (Starts hugging her sessy doll) anyways I had this chapter for a long time but I didn't put it up because I'm LAZY (grabs popcorn and starts eating it while watching a movie with her sessy pushy?) Well I need help what powers should the girl have and I'm on writer's block if anyone wants to help write to me at or leave ur email on the review. Thank you and Ur help will be really helpful for me.


	3. Chapter 3

The trees were swaying back and forth, but it seem like they were doing so without the help of the wind. In the middle, of the area, was a young woman who was sitting on the ground beside one of the trees that surrounded her. She was leaning against the trunk with her eyes close. flowers floating beside her, giving the young woman a welcoming aura. She had beautiful long black hair, and the palest skin ever seen. She was wearing a black plain Kimono with a dark green obi, and no shoes.

"Yes, you do not have to inform me of the little girl. I know she is here, now stop scaring her."

She said her voice drone of emotion. She stood up while opening her eyes. The flowers that was once floating around her falling to the ground. Her once bright brown eyes that was fill with emotion was now a dull brown, her eyesappear dead to the world.

Once shestood up from her sitting positionthe trees stop their movements, following the orders of the young woman. She started to walk on the path that was covered with vines, bushes, and trees. She walk two feet closer to where a tree was blocking her path, she whistle and right then and therethe tree moved out of her way to revealed a pathway.

"More blood would be spill on this land,"

She said to the trees. She walk down the pathway leaving the peaceful area.

Her last thoughts were 'By Me'

---------

"Lord sesshoumaru-Sama! Where are you?" Rin called out loud.

She look at the trees that surrounded her, that wasonce swaying without the help of the wind. Just then the trees started tomove back and forthharder then they were oncebefore.

"Welcome Little girl to the place that you would ever visit again."

Rin turned around and manage to scream out "Sesshoumaru-sama" before everything went pitch black.

**_Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or any of the characters so don't sue me for i have no money to give_**

**_An: YIPPEE i finally updated! And look I manage to make it longer then all my other chapters. But I still took for ever... I'm also trying to approve my writing and since I'm out of school its going to be kind of more difficult and please forgive me for all my mistakes ... Also if anyone can help me with Rins character I would be really graceful..._**

**_Tokia: thank u for all the advice I'll try to follow it and thank u for all ur encouragement_**

**_KageFaiaKoori Doragon: OK i updated even though it took forever_**

**_Sesshomaru20: OOPS i kind of updated late (sweatdrops) but at least i didn't give up on it_**

**_lmill123: AW thank u yeah i first i wasn't going to leave everyone hanging but my friend told me to... so i did_**

**_the shrink: I'm not telling no I'm not_**

**_darkdemoness41791 darkdreamer mouse082191 Garett'slover Scruffy Wolf: I'm glad u guys enjoy my story so far_**


End file.
